A Saturday Night
by kylleee
Summary: The Friends are getting tired of Ross' complaining. Monica and Rachel try to get them all to do something fun together. Takes place in Season 5 after they found out about Mondler. Right after TOW The Girl Who Hits Joey.
1. One Annoying Saturday

_Okay, this is my first fanfic and i do not think it's good. But stessa keeps telling me to write my own fanfic, so here it is. Hope you'll enjoy, but it'll probably just be crap._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Friends.

_**Chapter 1 - One Annoying Saturday**_

The friends were all hanging out at Monica and Rachel's a Saturday afternoon.

"You know, my new neighbors, they're just driving me crazy." Ross said annoyed.

"It'll get better, Ross." Phoebe told him.

"Yeah, you can easily say that, Pheebs… I've been having a hard time lately because of my divorce and my living situation, and then when i finally find this apartment..."

"Okay, stop it!" Monica yelled. "Anybody want some more margaritas?" No answer. "Okay, but I'll make some." She hurried out to the kitchen. Why did everyone have to fight all the time? "Rachel, will you come out here for just a second?" she called.

"Sure Mon, what's up?" she answered, while walking into the kitchen.

"I was thinking, everybody has been yelling at each other lately and..."

"Yeah, I know! I was just thinking the same thing. You would think that now when Ross got his apartment he would be a little less..."

"...complaining."

"Exactly. But, oh my God, what's bugging him now?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could do something to get everybody to... have fun?"

"Okay, lets just do it right now, I can't handle another argument between Ross and Phoebe or Ross and Chandler or... or... Ross and anybody."

"I know, it's so annoying. But, hey, here is a thought; we should all just have fun - like play a game or a quiz or something. To get our minds off things."

"Ooh, that's interesting..." Rachel said. "What about Trivial Pursuit? We get into three teams of two and then we just see if it helps."

"Great, lets do that. You go get the game in the boys' apartment, and I'm gonna go introduce them to the game, yay!"

"Relax Mon, you realize it's just Trivial Pursuit, right?"

Meanwhile in the living room, Ross was having an argument with Chandler.

"Okay Ross, I think I got your point." Chandler said, very annoyed.

"Oh, do you? Really, do you? You have no idea, Chandler. I'm just divorced and it's not like I have a girlfriend. I do have an apartment, with neighbors, who aren't really nice and I... my job, I just... I need to get my minds off things..."

"And we have the solution." Monica interrupted.


	2. Choosing Teams

_Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it, but it's not that long. Please let me know if should keep writing this story._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Friends.

_**Chapter 2 - Choosing Teams**_

"The solution?" Ross asked.

"Yes, we are going to play Trivial Pursuit!" Monica yelled excitedly.

"And.. what's so special about that?" Chandler asked.

"Listen, we're going be three teams, and then we'll have fun!" Monica replied.

"Sounds fine to me." Joey said.

"Okay fine, let's do it!" Ross mumbled.

"But how do we choose teams?" Rachel asked.

"We could write small notes with the girls' names, and then you boys have to pick one, without peeking of course." Phoebe suggested.

"Okay, I'll write them." Monica said.

"Okay then, honey you start. Pick a note." Monica told Chandler. He picked one.

"Phoebe, you're with me..."

"Oh great, Chandler, we're the winners, yay!" Phoebe yelled.

"Now Ross, you pick one." Monica continued.

"Okay... Rachel?"

"Great, okay." Rachel said, uninterested.

"And then I guess Joey and I are together. You're lucky Joey, my team always wins!" Monica screamed, excited.

"Anybody want to switch teams?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"Phoebe and Chandler, which color do you want?" Monica asked.

"Yellow, yay. Oh, this is so exciting." Phoebe replied.

"Oh my God..." Chandler mumbled.

"Rachel and Ross?" Monica continued.

"Um... pink?" Rachel said.

"No, I want the blue one..." Ross said.

"Okay, you guys get the pink one... And Joey?"

"We will have..."

"...the blue one!" Monica interrupted.

"Let the game begin..." she continued.


	3. The Game Begins

_Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter, hope you like it. I'm glad someone wants me to continue the story. Please read and review._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Friends.

_**Chapter 3 - The Game Begins**_

"Five." Rachel said, throwing the die.

"Pick a category." Monica said.

"I think we will go for Arts & Entertainment." Rachel replied.

"I would've picked Science & Nature, that's the subject I know something about!" Ross said.

"Ross you can't decide on your own, we're a team. You can pick next time."

"But..." Ross began, when Monica interrupted him.

"Okay, Arts & Entertainment: Which American mega star called her 8th album _Ray Of Light_?"

"That was Madonna!" Rachel replied.

"That is correct." Monica said.

"Yay, look Roos, I can play this game."

"Sure." Ross said, while throwing the die.

"A four. Okay we're moving to Science & Nature, a chance to get a green piece!" Ross continued.

"Why is the Nobel Prize being awarded December 10th?"

"That's the day Alfred Nobel died!" Ross replied.

"Way to go Ross, give me five." Rachel grinned, as she put a green piece in their counter.

"Yeah, we're good. Now you throw."

"Does anyone other than your perfect little team have chance?" Chandler joked.

"A one. Sports & Leisure." Rachel said.

"How many minutes can a boxing match in 12 rounds maximum last?"

"I have no idea, do you Ross?"

"No, not the slightest, sorry."

"The answer is 47 minutes." Monica said dramatically.

"Okay, Chandler and Phoebe, you're up." she continued.

"You throw, Pheebs."

"Okay, a six, then you pick a category." Phoebe said.

"I'll say Sports & Leisure, and we have a chance to win a piece." Chandler said.

"Yay, Chandler you answer, I'll go get some more margaritas..." Phoebe said, while she walked toward the kitchen.

"Under which name is the American boxer Joseph Barrow known?" Monica asked.

"Why does all the questions have to do with boxing? The only sport we don't know anything about. What's the answer, Mon?"

"Joe Louis, too bad." Monica replied, when Phoebe came back.

"Oh my God Chandler, couldn't you even answer a sports question?" Phoebe yelled.

"Sorry Pheebs..." Chandler mumbled.

"Now it's our turn, Joe. Ready to kick their butts?" Monica said excitedly.

"Uh, sure?" Joey said doubtfully.


	4. A New Game

_So next chapter is up, please read and review._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Friends.

_**Chapter 4 - A New Game**_

Later, Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, and Chandler were sitting in the couch, Monica in the armchair and Joey on the floor on the other side of the little table. The friends are getting a little tired of playing Trivial Pursuit, because it is going way to well for Ross and Rachel.

"That is correct." Monica said once again.

"Great Rach, good answer." Ross yelled. Maybe he was a little drunk, but he was thinking about how beautiful Rachel looked tonight. Why weren't they together?

"Thanks, sweetie, you pick." Rachel replied, as she was a little drunk, too.

"This is so boring, Chandler and I have like one little orange piece, while you only need one to win!" Phoebe complained.

"Yeah, I agree, we have two, Monica, you promised we would win!" Joey continued.

"We _are_ winning, Joe, hang in there!" Monica said.

"Yeah, I'm with Monica. Don't be such sore losers..." Rachel said.

"Pull yourselves together, people." Ross said, excited, the game had definitely helped cheering him up.

"We're not sore losers, it's just not fun anymore." Chandler complained.

"Okay fine, any other ideas?" Rachel mumbled. She was just having such a good time with Ross.

"We can play this game where I ask a question about you guys, and you all have to answer honestly. And then Monica asks one, then Rachel, and so on..." Chandler suggested.

"Okay sounds fine, do you have to answer your own questions?" Monica asked.

"Definitely..." they all agreed.

"Yes, you can't ask a question, you won't answer yourself!" Chandler concluded.

"Okay I'll go first..." Chandler continued. "Who is the best you've ever had?" he asked, looking at Monica.

"Definitely David." Phoebe answered, quickly.

"Angela." Joey answered.

"Chandler." Monica said.

"Really? I thought it was that secret cute waiter-guy you dated once..." Rachel began.

"That _was_ Chandler, when our affair was a secret. Remember?"

"So there was no waiter-guy? Aw, I should've dated him!" Rachel said.

"Wow, way to go Chandler..." Joey said.

"Thanks Joe, and I would have to say Monica." Chandler replied.

"Really? Thanks honey." She leaned over and kissed him.

"What about you, Ross and Rachel? You haven't answered yet..." Phoebe began.


	5. The Game Goes On

_Hi guys. Here is the next chapter. It should have been longer, but I kind of didn't know what else to write. But I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks for all your reviews :)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Friends.

_**Chapter 5 - The Game Goes On**_

"You know, that's a tough one." Ross replied Phoebe.

"Aw, come on! What's the big deal?" Chandler asked.

"Okay, the best I've ever had is Ross..." Rachel said, a little drunk.

"Aw, that is so sweet, Rachel." Monica replied.

"Yeah, thanks Rach. I'll have to say you, too!" Ross said.

"Really? Thanks sweetie."

"He's her lobster." Phoebe whispered to Chandler, since he was the person who sat closest.

Everybody was getting pretty drunk, and they kept on playing the new game.

"So Monica, you ask a question!" Chandler said.

"Okay. What's the longest relationship you guys have ever been in?" she mumbled.

"Oh, I don't no. A couple of years with Barry" Rachel said.

"Like seven years, with Carol..." Ross replied.

"Actually three years..." Joey replied.

"What? That's a long time Joe!" Chandler said.

"...you know a little on/off..." Joey continued.

"Mine is only 6 months," Chandler said. "and it's still working." he continued, looking at Monica. He moved over in the armchair to her.

"Have you guys been together that long?" Ross wondered.

"Yeah, you just haven't noticed, because we kind of kept it a secret, you know. It started in London, you guys know that." Monica replied, as she continued. "My answer is 6 months, too, Richard and I only lasted like 5 months."

"Yeah, I beat him!" Chandler yelled in triumph.

"Yes you did honey." she said, kissing him.

"Okay, let's go on. My longest was like a week, I guess." Phoebe said.

"Really Pheebs? You haven't had any longer?" Ross replied.

"No, not really. I mean, the love of my life is David, and he left for Russia like the minute I met him!"

"Aw, Pheebs." Rachel said.

"Joey, your turn!" Monica said, and they continued their game.


	6. Revelations

_Hi again. I know it's been three months since my last update. But here I am with a longer chapter than usually. So enjoy. Review if you like it, or tell me why you don't. I my self, maybe find it a little... I don't know? Boring?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not (unfortunately) own any of the wonderful characters.

_**Chapter 6 - Revelations**_

"Okay, when and with who was your best kiss?"

"Mine and Ross' first kiss." Rachel replied, very quickly.

"You were fast to say that, huh Rach?" Monica teased.

"Uh, I was just... you know... I got to think of..." Rachel tried to excuse herself.

"It's okay, Rach. That was mine to." Ross said.

"Uh, down in Central Perk, you know the time you were dating Julie?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, that time." Ross replied.

"I made a song about that. Yay! _There was this girl let's call her Betty, and this guy...__**"**_

"Okay, Phoebe. We got it." Joey said. He continued.

"_...let's call him Neil... _Oh okay."

"My best kiss was with this girl in high school, she was so hot and..." Joey began.

"Okay Joey, we got it, too." Chandler pointed out.

"My best kiss was with David, right before he left..." Phoebe told them.

"Aw, Pheebs." Rachel said.

"Mine was with Chandler, when we were hiding our affair..."

"Oh, the time where we just got home from London and we were planning not to continue when we were back home, but then we couldn't keep our hands off each other? Because that is my favorite." Chandler said.

"Uh-huh, that one!" Monica replied.

"Oh my God, we missed so much. Why didn't you tell us before we found out on our own? I didn't have a great time hiding it either, the good Joey name was dragged down."

"Sorry Joe, we couldn't tell. It went so well. But you guys know that Monica and Joey sleeping together was just a 'cover story', right?" Chandler said.

"Oh really?" Phoebe said surprised.

"I'm glad we did hide it, otherwise it may not have gone so well." Monica said, pretty drunk, as she started kissing Chandler passionately.

"My drunk sister, ladies and gentlemen." Ross said sarcastically.

"God... get a room!" Rachel continued.

"I think we should continue this game, next up is you Rach."

"Okay." she said, while she was thinking.

"Who of your girl- or boyfriends have you ever loved?"

"Um... Carol, you, Emily." no one else, I guess." Ross answered.

"Okay, keep going... Monica?" Rachel said.

"Richard and Chandler." Monica said.

"Richard that... mustache... that..." Chandler began.

"Aw, honey, don't be jealous of Richard. I love you now, once I loved Richard." Monica said, giving him a hug.

"Okay fine." Chandler said.

"I've never really been in love, you know." Joey continued.

"Really Joe? It'll come." Rachel said.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I've slept with more than any of you guys have."

"I'm in love with Monica. I've been in love with Kathy. And I guess I was in love with Janice once, though I would prefer not to admit it. You know the time where we 'met' on the internet and was dating for quite a long time." Chandler said.

"David and I were like totally 'love at first sight'. But he's the only one, I guess. No, also my gay ice dancer. You know, my ex-husband. What about you, Rach?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, I... you know..." Rachel began.

"Come on, Rach," Monica said. "never ask a question you can't answer yourself."

"Do I have to tell?" Rachel asked.

"Yes of course. All of us did." Ross said, very thrilled to hear it.


	7. Getting Exciting

_So I thought I would try to write a little more, but I find it kind of hard. I hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Friends, okay?

_**Chapter 7 - Getting Exciting**_

"Okay..." Rachel said, as she continued "The only man I've ever really loved is you... Ross."

"Wow." was the only thing Ross could get out right now.

"Oh my God, that's so sweet Rachel." Monica said.

"It's not sweet, I can't help it. It's not my fault that I never loved anybody else..." Rachel said a little embarrassed, realizing that she was a little drunk, otherwise she wouldn't say things like that.

"No, that's because he's your lobster!" Phoebe said, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"God Pheebs, don't get me started on lobsters." Rachel replied.

"But what if you are?" Phoebe continued. For a moment Ross and Rachel looked at each other, smiling.

"Um..." Ross said a little uncomfortable "Let _us_ decide that, Pheebs." Even though he was starting to thinking about himself.

"I'm going to go get some more margaritas!" Rachel said, as she was a little uncomfortable talking about her and Ross's love life in front of the entire group.

"I'll go with her." Ross said so they could discuss their situation for a bit in the kitchen.

"I have an idea, let's play Truth or Dare!" Phoebe said. No one knew if she was drunk or just being Phoebe.

"Last time a checked, we weren't in 6th grade anymore." Chandler replied sarcastically, while Monica (really drunk) threw herself at him.

"Mon, relax please. We're in front of our friends." Chandler said.

"So..?" Monica said all horny.

"Will you sit still, please? Let's just go on with this game okay?" Chandler said.

"Yeah, but Ross and Rachel are in the kitchen for more margaritas..." Joey said, turning his head to look into the kitchen "Or not?"

"Where did those two love birds go?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"God, at least these games cheered Ross up a little, didn't they?" Chandler said.

"Sure, I totally forgot how annoying he was before." Joey replied.


	8. Lobsters or Not?

_So I'm already back with another chapter, a little longer than they usually are. But it's kind of fluffy. I don't know... it was hard to write. But read, review and give me some suggestions. Is the next thing we should see the next morning? Or do you want more to happen that night? Please review._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Friends, but i own this story.

_**Lobsters or Not?**_

"Okay listen, Rach, this may sound a little... I don't know... drunk? But why... why aren't we together?" Ross asked Rachel in the hallway.

"First we broke up, thats why. Then we kept trying to get each other jealous and one and a half year ago we almost got back together..."

"First of all: You broke up! Second of all: Yeah, I know our story."

"Let's not get into our break up now, it's in the past. And then let me finish! Then I - to my huge regret - introduced you to Emily... and I was in love with you... then as soon as you divorced her, I was over you. It's hard, Ross."

"I know, but don't you think fate keeps bringing us together?"

"Yeah, maybe Phoebe is right? Maybe we _are_ lobsters?"

"Where the hell are Ross and Rachel? It's his turn!" Joey said.

"God, let me go look for them." Monica said, and got up from the chair, really drunk.

"Watch out, honey." Chandler said a little worried.

"Okay, I'll look in the hall way." Monica said, and she did. But she quickly closed the door again.

"Oh my God. Chandler, I opened the door to the past!" Monica said.

"How?"

"They are making out." Monica said and stumbled on her way back to Chandler.

"Let me see, let me see." Phoebe screamed excitedly.

"God woman, let them have their privacy." Chandler commented.

"Chandler, they're drunk. And the hallway isn't the most private place either..." Joey said. He and Phoebe hurried out to the hall way.

"Way to go, Ross." Joey said. _(AN: In his 'hooking up' kind of voice.)_

"What?" Ross said, interrupted from the kiss.

"Okay, we'll leave you two lobsters alone." Phoebe said, dragging Joey with her.

"Okay, okay." Joey said, and they went into apartment 20 again.

"Were we just kissing, Ross?" Rachel asked, clueless.

"I guess..." Ross replied.

"Then why are you just standing there glaring?"

"What..?" Was the only thing Ross could say, and he didn't get to say anymore because he was interrupted by Rachel kissing him again. _God, she must be drunk._ Ross thought to himself. _But anyway, this is nice, kind of like old days._

"They really were kissing." Phoebe concluded.

"See, I told you." Monica said proudly.

"That's great." Joey said, excited.

"Maybe they're getting back together!" Phoebe went on.

"Yeah... Monica and Chandler, Rachel and Ross, do you think we should hook up, Phoebe?" Joey asked.

"Sure. We'll hook up some day Joseph Tribbiani, but not today. It'll come." Phoebe said.

"No, no, of course not today." Joey replied.


	9. The End of the Night

_Hey there. Back again with another chapter. I don't really know about it. But I think I will continue like the show. So soon we will get to TOW The Cop. I will follow the show, of course not with exactly the same plots. So it's going to be a little longer than expected, if you think so?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the person from the best show ever, Friends.

_**The End of the Night**_

"So what do you want to do? I don't think we are going to see Rachel and Ross right now." Phoebe said, as the most breezy of them.

"God, Pheebs, do we have to do something all the time? Couldn't we just talk? We never just talk." Monica said, drunk and tired.

"Um. Mon, that's all we do. But Phoebe, I'm with her, I don't want to play any more games to night." Chandler said, not so drunk but tired.

"I want to play, Pheebs! What about the license plate game?" Joey said.

"Oh, I would love to, but that's a car game." Phoebe said.

"Then let's figure something else out... what about playing something in my apartment?" Joey said.

"Yay... We could play the race between the chick and the duck." Phoebe suggested.

"Good idea. Do you want to play?" Joey asked Monica and Chandler.

"No, it's like..." Chandler looked at his watch. "...3 in the morning. We better get to bed."

"Yeah, baby." Monica said, still all horny.

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow." Phoebe said, and they left the apartment and entered the hall way.

"You're still out here! I thought you went to Ross's place a long time ago." Joey said, surprised.

"Yeah. God, get a room." Phoebe added. Then they went into apartment 19.

"Maybe we should get a room?" Rachel said.

"Sure, let's go to my place..." Ross said.

"Really?" Rachel said with a smile on her lips.

"Sure, come on." He took her hand and dragged her down the stairs.

"I call the duck." Phoebe said.

"Okay, okay, I'll take the chick then..." Joey said, a little disappointed. And they kept playing the game where they had one bird each, half of the night, and Joey was of course the judge.

Meanwhile Monica and Chandler were in their bedroom.

"Come on, honey." Monica said.

"Sure." Chandler said all happy, because Monica is all loving when she is drunk. He went on top of her, and slowly kissed her on the neck and ended on her soft warm lips. She was just relaxed and kissed him back while he undressed her.


	10. Sunday Morning

_Hi again. Here's the next morning. The next will then be TOW The Cop. Thanks for the wonderful reviews._

**Disclaimer: **I am afraid I don't own Friends :(

_**Sunday Morning**_

"Hey you." Rachel said in her Rachel-y way.

"Hey..." Ross replied, and removed a strand of hair from her face.

"I had fun last night, but I really have a headache now." Rachel said smiling.

"Me too." Ross just said and smiled. They just lay there, looking at each other for a while.

"Do you think everyone else knows about us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah... They saw us kissing in the hallway last night, don't you remember?"

"No I don't, actually? Anyway, we're not as good with secrets as Monica and Chandler." Rachel said.

"No. So where does that leave us?" Ross asked.

"What do you mean? If it was just a drunken mistake or if it's leading somewhere?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, but you know what Rach?" Ross said.

"No..." Rachel said, fearing the worst.

"I think we would make a good couple, don't you?"

"Wow Ross, you just scared me there. I thought you were gonna say 'drunken mistake'." Rachel replied relieved.

"Why should I?" he said, and kissed her the best he could.

"I missed this." Rachel said in between the kisses.

"Good morning, honey." Chandler came into the bed room and said (he was annoyingly breezy).

"Leave me alone." Monica mumbled and put her head under the covers.

"I figured you would have the world's worst hangover, so I made you some nice late breakfast. It's noon, honey."

"What? It's noon?" Monica screamed. "God... My head hurts."

"No rush, it's Sunday." Chandler said and went into the kitchen, Monica followed him.

"Where is Rachel?"

"I assume she's at Ross's. She's not here anyway." Chandler replied.

"Oh yeah. That's right, they kissed in the 'secret hallway'." Monica said. "Give me some pancakes, now."

"Sure." Chandler smiled.

The door opened, and Phoebe entered.

"Good morning." she said all breezy.

"God Pheebs, stop with the yelling. My head..." Monica mumbled.

"Sorry Monica, how are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine, you sound very happy." Chandler said.

"I am. I called Rachel: She and Ross are back together. I already went over to tell Joey." Phoebe said.

"Really? That's great." Chandler said.

In that moment Joey came in.

"Heeey. It's like the best day ever; Ross and Rachel are back together and I have an audition to this movie!"

"That's great, Joe. Have fun." Chandler said.

"Yeah, I'm coming down to Central Perk afterwards. See you." Joey said happily.

"I'm going downstairs now, anybody want to come?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, I'm right behind you. I think Monica need a little home time." Chandler said, smiling at her grumpy wife.

"Chandler..." she said in her Monica-kinda-way "I can speak for myself. But yeah, I do."

"Okay, see you guys later." Phoebe said, and went downstairs.

"Hi guys." Rachel said, as she entered Central Perk with Ross.

"Hey." Chandler said, barely looking up from his paper.

"Oh hi. I hear you're back together, that's great!Congratulations." Phoebe said, and went over to hug the couple.

"Thanks Pheebs." Ross said, and they all sat down. Rachel and Ross in the couch next to Joey, and Phoebe in the arm chair.


	11. The One With The Cop

_Hi guys. Here will be a scene or t__wo from the show, because I still want Phoebe to meet the cop and… I thought it would be fun to follow the show. Tell me if it's a bad idea._

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely don't own any of the wonderful Friends characters.

_**The One With The Cop**_

The same night, Monica and Chandler were sitting in the barca lounger doing crosswords together in the guys apartment, when Joey came in.

"Hey." Joey said.

"Hey." Monica and Chandler said.

"What are you guys doing?" Joey asked.

"Oh, we wanted to finish the crossword before we go to bed." Chandler said, kissing Monica on the forehead. "Hey, do you know a six-letter word for red?"

"Dark red." Joey said proudly.

"Yeah I think that's wrong, but there's a connect-the-dots in here for you later." Chandler said sarcastically. "Hey, how about maroon?" he added.

"Yes!" Monica said, looking at the cross word "You are so smart." she said kissing him.

"Aw… You guys are so cute." Joey said, looking at them, smiling.

"I know." Monica replied in her Monica-way.

"All right. I'll se you in the morning." Joey said and went to bed.

"Okay." Chandler and Monica said.

Monday morning, they were all sitting in Central Perk, except Joey and Ross.

"Oh look! I found a police badge under here." Phoebe said, as she was looking for tips under the cushion of the armchair.

"Great Pheebs…" Rachel replied.

"Ooh, now I can be arresting people and stuff."

"I don't think that's a good idea, honey." Monica said grinning.

"Hi honey." Ross said, entering the coffee house.

"Hi sweetie." Chandler said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, funny." Ross said, kissing Rachel and sat down next to her in the couch.

"How are you honey?" Rachel asked him.

"Good, you know, but I kind of missed you." Ross said shyly.

"I missed you too." Rachel said kissing him again.

"Our couch has been invaded by another couple, honey." Chandler said to Monica, and she laughed.

"I was wondering… I'm going to buy myself a couch today, will you help me Rach?" Ross said.

"Of course, honey. Come on, let's go." Rachel said.

"Great. See you guys later." Ross said, and followed her.

"It's so great they got back together." Monica said. "They really needed that."

"Yeah, it's great." Phoebe and Chandler nodded.

"You noticed how weird Joey acted around me this morning, Chandler?"

"Uh-huh. It was like he wanted to get out of there when you came in for breakfast." Chandler wondered.

"Weird, maybe he doesn't like me being around all the time." Monica said.

"See, that would be weird!" Chandler said. "But listen, I have got to go to work honey." he said, kissing her on the cheek. "See you, Pheebs." he continued and left.

After a lot of looking around in the store, Ross finally made up his mind about a couch.

"You two will really enjoy this couch." the sales man said.

"Thanks." Ross replied.

"Are you two really together? Something doesn't quite add up here." the sales man continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ross asked.

"Well, you. Her. I mean she's very…you know. And you're like…you know." he said, very rude.

"We are actually together." Ross said, a little angry with him.

"Really? You two?"

"Tell him we're dating, Rach." Ross said.

"I don't want to do this right now, I'm carrying a heavy couch for God's sake." Rachel said.

"Then tell him quickly." Ross said, a little annoyed.

"Fine, we're together." Rachel said a little embarrassed.

"Not only are we going out, but we did it 300 times." Ross said.

"Ross! Are you keeping count? Oh my God." Rachel yelled, then added in a little lower voice, "Really, is it that many?" and smiled a little. Then they left.

Then they got home to Ross' apartment.

"You're embarrassed about me? I can't believe you are embarrassed about me!" Ross said.

"Ross, would you stop? I'm not embarrassed…about you."

"Yes you are, thanks very much Rach. I thought we were really back together." he said, left and slammed the door after himself.

_God, he's storming out of his own apartment… Wait, I've done that myself, who am I to talk?_ Rachel thought to herself.

Monday night in the coffee house. Everybody is there, except from Ross and Rachel, talking about Joey having a dream about him and Monica doing crosswords.

"Joey, don't worry about it. It was probably because you're missing the closeness Chandler and I have." Monica said.

"Yeah, how do you get that?" Joey asked.

"Um… Monica and I were friends first. Maybe that's why?" Chandler considered.

"Maybe you're right, I should hook up with a friend…" Joey said "How are you doing?" he asked Phoebe in his 'hook-up-way'.

"I'm fine, you?" Phoebe said with a smile. "But I met this cop today who owned my police badge. He's so cute. We have a date tomorrow night."

"That's great, Pheebs." Monica said.

"Hey…" Ross said in his depressed kind of way, as he entered Central Perk.

"What's wrong, Ross?" Joey asked.

"Rachel is embarrassed about me." He mumbled.

"Oh… of course she's not…" Monica said.

"Ross, I need to talk to you." Rachel said, as she entered.

"No Rach, listen…"

"No, you listen to me, Ross. Come up to my apartment." Rachel said.

"Okay…fine."


	12. The One With Rachel's Inadvertant Kiss

_Hi, I'm back again. I kind of lost inspiration, and maybe this chapter isn't good either. But we'll see. Leave a review anyway._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Friends.

_**The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss**_

The same night at Rachel and Monica's apartment.

"So what were you going to say? Something like: 'Sorry Ross, I wasn't embarrassed about you?'" Ross said.

"Yeah, something like that. No Ross, listen. It's kind of new for me that we're going out again. I mean it's two days ago. We don't have to move so fast…"

"But why wouldn't you tell the man in the shop, that we're going out? Is that moving too fast?" Ross asked.

"No… It's just… Oh Ross! Why do you get so mad? I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it to sound that way. I was just carrying a heavy couch and that man was so annoying. I mean – is our personal lives any of his business?" Rachel explained.

"Okay, you're right. But do you promise, the next time you will tell a guy like that that we are going out, and then leave?" Ross smiled.

"Okay honey, I promise." she said, and went over to kiss him.

"Look! Look, look." Ross said.

"What? What, what?" Rachel said.

"We're all alone in an empty apartment…"

"Oh…" Rachel said thoughtfully, and they went over to the couch.

About a month later at the coffee house. Rachel and Ross enter.

"Listen you guys. I have this job interview tomorrow at Ralph Lauren!" Rachel said, excited.

"Isn't it great?" Ross added.

"Oh my God Rachel, how exciting." Monica said.

"Wow, you want to work on your interview skills?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, start with the handshake." Phoebe said and shook Rachel's hand "Very good firm hand shake…"

"Thanks." Rachel said.

"Let me try." Monica said.

"Oh my God, what did I ever do to you?" Phoebe yelled.

"Oh, was it too hard, Pheebs? I'm sorry." Monica said.

"Um… Let's just say, I'm glad I'm not Chandler." Phoebe replied.

In Monica and Rachel's apartment the next day. Monica and Phoebe are there.

"Bye honey." Phoebe said, kissing Gary goodbye.

"Bye, I'll see you tonight."

"Oh, I just love new relationships. You know, where you just can't keep your hands off each other?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah I know, it's the best." Monica replied.

"So, how long did that last for you and Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

"What? It's still going on."

"Come on. Seriously, when did it end?" Phoebe continued.

"I am serious. I mean, we're all over each other all the time." Monica said.

"Well, you know where you are better than I do… I was just curious." Phoebe said.

"Why don't you just calm down, all right Phoebe?" Monica stood up and yelled. "I want you to get all the facts before you just run around telling everybody that you're the only hot couple." she continued.

"God, I was wrong obviously. I misspoke. It's okay." Phoebe said.

"It is okay. As long as you know that Chandler and I are very hot in fire… just as hot as you. I mean our flame… uh… is on fire." Monica said.

"Hey Monica, here's your broom back." Chandler said, as he entered. Monica ran over to make out with him.

Later that day in Monica and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is entering. Everybody's there except Phoebe.

"Hi, honey." Ross said and got up to kiss her. "How was the interview?" he asked.

"Awful, I did the stupidest thing. I'm such an idiot. It was horrible. I mean the interview part went well… But then. We were saying goodbye and when he lean over to open the door I misread him… and I gave him a peck on the cheek." Rachel said.

"You kissed him?" Joey yelled.

"You kissed him, Rach?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. And I'm so sorry that I now don't get the job." she mumbled, as she sat down in the on a kitchen chair.

"Oh honey, you don't have to apologize to me, it was just a peck. But I'm so sorry you didn't get the job." he said hugging her. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Monica answered. "Okay, okay, I'll tell her." Monica said.

"What, what, what?" Rachel asked.

"It was from Ralph Lauren, they want to see you again." Monica said.

"Oh, good thing you kissed him." Joey said.

"Joey…" Chandler mumbled.

"Do you think that's why?" Rachel asked.

"Of cour… nooo." Joey said.

"I certainly hope not!" Ross said, a little angry.

"Okay, I'll go, and I'll talk to him." Rachel said.

"Oh my God! Hot girl's back." Joey yelled, running down stairs.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, Joey saw this girl over near Ross' apartment earlier. But he couldn't find the right apartment." Monica replied.

"Oh…" Rachel said.

"I'm gonna check this hot girl out." Chandler said, and began to walk to the window, then turned to Monica. "She's right there!" he exclaimed kissing her.

Next day at Central Perk.

"We have got to beat Gary and Phoebe they think they're a hotter couple." Monica told Chandler

"And that's a problem because..?" Chandler asked.

"We have got to go have a lot of sex to prove them wrong. Come on."

"That's crazy. You want me to go have a lot of sex just to impress…And why am I saying no to this? Get your coat." Chandler said, and they ran out.

Same night, after a lot of sex.

"Monica, why do we have to 'beat' them?" Chandler asked.

"Beause they can't be hotter than us. Phoebe keeps talking about how they're all over each other."

"So?"

"I'm just sad we aren't really in that faze anymore." Monica mumbled.

"Oh, that's why. Listen Mon, it was great when we were all over each other all the time, really great, but I'm even more excited about where we are now."

"Really?" Monica asked.

"Yeah. I've never been in a relationship that's lasted this long before. To get passed the beginning and still want to be around each other all the time? I think that's pretty incredible. And the fact that this is all happening with you, I think it's pretty exiting." he said kissing her.

"That is so sweet." Monica said and continued. "I know that I was acting a little crazy, but I feel the same way." They kissed again.

Next day at Central Perk. They are all there, including Gary.

"…so I talked to him and apologized… and guess what?"

"You got the job, honey?" Ross asked.

"Yes I did!" Rachel screamed, hugging Ross, who was sitting next to her in the couch.

"Oh that's great Rach, congratulations." Monica said. She and Chandler also sat in the couch.

"And I found the hot girl. We were out last night and she is so…" Joey began.


End file.
